Safety in numbers
by Arosein1992
Summary: A story about Ginny and Tonks. Where Remus gets caught and brainwashed on his last infiltration job. He wants to kill Tonks and their unborn child. After seeking safety with the Weasley's her best friend Ginny is there for her. As Ginny is heading into her 6th year she is done with being a last option for Harry. They begin to realize they have feelings for each other.


**Safety in numbers**

**I've been told before something along the lines of if my story an cannon are so different i shouldn't make it so... or something like that. well to bad. i like this idea and im sticking to it. **

**it actually not far off cannon**

**Remus does one last job for the order ready for to settle down for his family. instead of the success it has in the stories as temporary as it was something big happens changing the course little by little. **

**Enjoy and please review**

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

Early on a Sunday morning the Weasley family woke. Not the whole family of course. Charlie was busy at work in Romania. His work with dragons was his preferred job but with war right around the corner his business in the order kept him overwhelmed. Bill was away with his new wife Fluer. Percy as always was fiercely working at the ministry of magic. Fred, George, Arthur, Ginny, and Molly Weasley were home. The wedding had been broken up in search of Harry and those who needed to get away did Percy ran back to his job weeks ago and the family could only hope that Bill and Fluer could rest easy enough to have a few days of romance instead of worrying about Ron, Hermione, and Harry. The knocking persisted until Molly and Arthur both drew their wands and answered the door.

Nymphadora Tonks stood at there door wrapped in a blanket an soaked from the rain pouring down. A man next to her closed an umbrella that was clearly no help at all. Walking from the barrier on the property is a given and Molly looks to Arthur to let them in but he squares his shoulders "who do you protect?" He asks wand at the ready.

"Edward Remus Lupin, my son" she answers confidently at first. Her voice cracks as she finishes though. Nobody misses this including the rest of the Weasleys who have made it down their stairs. Ginny is the first to put her wand away and act. She pulls out a dinning table chair an motions for her dad to let her sit. He nods and his shoulders soften as the man next to her places the umbrella down outside the door and steps in as well. The many wards they now have are still in place an nothing it telling them not to trust them. The family sits around Tonks with concern.

"What happened?" Molly asks "tea anyone?" Majority agree and she starts a pot of water.

"Remus… he.. Something has happened he's different. Dangerous." She shakes a little under the wet blanket and the twins both decide to gather the one she has an give her a fresh one as if with the same thoughts as usual an it's done before she can even notice the difference. The only one she does notice is Ginny casting a warming spell on it for her. She knows the boys are free from school but Ginny must be heading back soon that is if the family allows her too. "Thank you." The man finally introduces himself.

"I am Gunther Giles. I was placed on mrs. Lupin's service tonight when Remus Lupin whilst under a debriefing from his latest undercover job snapped. We needed to know what the werewolves are up to while the trio are on their mission. He came home earlier than expected he was asked why and refused to answer much. He looked distant and upset. We suspect from what we were able to get from him Fenrir Greyback held him under suspicion of his loyalties. We think he was forced to relive his memories of turning over an over again. Fenrir may have been trying to make him remember the gift he gave him."

"He never thought of it as a gift." Tonks scoffs "that bastard brainwashed him."

"Either way Moody had plans for even this and his request was a safe house with your family. The werewolves are overwhelming if they can search anywhere just by smell and travel in groups. Lupin knows the ins and outs of almost every facility that can help. Your home has been made headquarters and has been protected just as much as Hogwarts if it wasn't already being claimed by Snape and Voldemort." Everyone sits in silence at the truth that Hogwarts wasn't completely safe. The papers had said this an since Voldemort took over the ministry an the daily prophet they knew it was from him directly. They had 3 weeks to find out if it was safe for Ginny to be in school or not. As a pureblood she would be safe but as a sympathizer she may not be.

"Ultimately it's up to you guys. I would never want to intrude on your home more than gets done on the regular." Tonks said while wringing her hands.

"Oh sweet child! You think we would sit comfy behind wards an not offer you protection until we find your husband an help him snap out of whatever this is? Don't be absurd." Molly jumped from the edge of the table to Tonks side an grasped her hands. "Now then let me get you your tea and then Ginny can help you get comfortable in a room. You could share if you feel safer with someone."

As she sipped on the warm tea the order agents continued to speak to the family and offer as much information as they could from their debriefing an their previous knowledge on the werewolves movements. Nobody spoke specifics on what actions transpired in respect of Tonks being there and in honor of the agent Remus has been all this time. He never liked being undercover and this seemed to be the one time his fears of getting caught and possibly hurting Tonks had become true.

Eventually enough time had passed an one by one everyone returned to there rooms. Ginny quietly showed Tonks Charlie's old room. When he is home he likes to take it and he is the most clean brother of them all so his room was in perfect condition even since the repairs after the fire.

"Is there anything you can think of that you might need." Ginny asked as she placed a few extra pillows on the bed. Tonks softly answered her with a no. The younger witch looked at her carefully. "I'm so happy you weren't hurt. When he comes back to normal I'm sure Remus will too."

"Well nothing I couldn't heal anyways." Subconsciously her hand raised to her head where she must have been hurt. Ginny couldn't see anything but she still let her hand touch her forehead to inspect it anyways. "Must have to be good at healing spells with how clumsy you can be." They both chuckled making Tonks forget about the hint of pain that flashed to her mind at the touch. She knew it was healed but remembering how her body easily flung back from Remus's strong backhand and how as she tried to catch herself to protect their child she found her self grasping the counter until her knees gave out.

The cut that broke across her head from hitting the corner on her way down dripped to the floor an quickly covered her hand even as she tried to stop the bleeding. The two agents that where there had tackled him giving her enough time to get to her feet in attempt to help. He snarled at her none of them had expected this. One moment he was speaking about being suspected by Fenrir an how he was being held they ask him how he got away if he was caught. He was quiet so she had given it a try. He looked at her and stood before her. "I was told a true werewolf needs a werewolf mate to be happy." He said these words before striking her.

Tears began to well up thinking of what happened next. As if instinctively Ginny immediately grabbed hold of her an pulled her close. Holding her shaking body until her breathing slowed. Small hands caressed her back helping her time her breath in an out.

"You can tell me anything you want if you need to talk." Ginny offered once the now dark blue haired women looked up at her.

"It's just the way he spoke." She said "I'm not sure where the Remus I know is but he would never…" she wrapped her arms around her stomach and Ginny covered her mouth to lessen her gasp. Tonks sat on the bed as she explained what nobody else had been told yet. Why they knew Remus wasn't himself. How he stroke her or how he was allowing his werewolf strength to be used. He had never like to use the side effects unless against the enemy. "He said he was told to break any bonds with me. To kill me an the child so that he could take a mate in the pack."

"An you don't think he was doing it for show." Tonks shook her head.

"He could have been less…psychotic about it even if he was. He flung right for my stomach. When you live in the pack they don't use magic they force their natural werewolf instincts out. They use bare hands as if they are constantly in their form. If he was there long enough they have you grow your nails so you have claws he clearly was never willing to before but now… if he goes back they will Make him his worse self and teach him to reveal in it."

"Bloody hell." Ginny says after listening. She feels her hand open from a fist noticing the stinging in her palm but ignoring it. "I swear to Merlin if he comes here like that he won't touch either of you. You hear me I know we are protected an all an I know you love him even through all the crap he put you through getting together but I will kick his ass and kill him before he lays a harmful finger on you."

"Wotcher Ginny," Tonks looks beyond surprised "I don't want you getting hurt either.. Not for our sake anyways. Beside don't you have to go to school soon an you have to worry about keeping yourself an maybe even Harry safe."

"Yeah but you're well you. You deserve it too." They sat together quietly. Ginny on her knees holding Tonks hands while she sat on the bed. "Anyways thanks for trusting me I'm always here for you. I'll let you rest now. Unless you need me to stay a little longer?"

"No." Despite her face saying otherwise Ginny respects her request. "I think talking helped I should try to sleep. Thank you."

Once gone Tonks rested her head in her hands. How things had change so drastically in one night for her she had no idea. She was very grateful that her closeness with this family hadn't changed. Molly was still motherly while Ginny was still her closest friend. The person she could confide in. She never wanted the Weasley to lose faith in the man they've all come to know but she trusted Ginny to express her feelings and how much she was hurting from this experience.

She had meant to produce a silencing charm but she unknowingly curled up on the foot of the bed. She suspected that sleep might not come quietly. She didn't know what time it was when she was woken up but she saw Ginny above her. She wasn't loudly trying to wake her but she was running her hand through her hair and whispering calmly to her.

"Hey you're okay. I cast a silence spell for you when I came in. I'm sorry to invade your room but you were kind of freaking out." With a soft groan Tonks rolled to her side bringing her closer to Ginny but she didn't mind they both realize how much she may need another human's comforting touch. She's heard that sort of thing helps with stress as well as calming the baby.

"Thank you. I'm so-"

"don't" Ginny cuts her off. "Don't apologize trust me I've heard Harry's nightmares, an He had Ron to help him when I couldn't, I know you can't help it. Just take your time when your ready I'll leave so you can get ready for lunch."

"Lunch!" Tonks jumps up fully awake and surprised at the time. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

"Well we all had a long night nobody really woke up until a few minutes ago. I've been in here a while just wanted to make sure you had some undisturbed sleep." In no time the two were downstairs despite Ginny insisting there was no rush, mother would understand. Nobody expected to see Tonks this morning but they weren't dumb enough to say so. Surprised Molly simply grabbed a spare plate an dished it out by the time she had picked her seat. Ever the jokesters the twins shuffled away from their fathers chair just as he entered into the kitchen. Both younger women chuckled as he inspected it minimally. Once he sat all seemed well he had dish plated in front of him. Ginny looked quizzically at the boys wondering why their trick hadn't happened.

"Molly- oh nvm dear I'll get some OJ" he pushed up off the table an that's when an uproar of laughter came. His pants ripped loudly but stayed stuck to the chair. His face turned beat red much like Ronald's when he got angry. The boys gulped as the laughter died down Arthur cover his butt and looked at the chair another moment before losing it. His gut rolling laugh set everyone off, well all except Molly who shook her spoon at her boys and then at Arthur for encouraging it.

"Well sorry mom-" Fred started

"Off to work mom- " George continues "see you later." They both say before kissing one cheek each and running off past her swinging spoons limits. "Bye pops" the two disapparate leaving Arthur to cast a few spells before finally getting his pants unstuck and repaired. He ate his food rather quick and left for work as well. Molly turns to the girls an starts discussion she knows may turn very tense quickly.

"Now dear I realize you were not expecting to have anything happen yesterday but now that you're here I need you to tell me an Ginny what you do an don't need so we can gather things we do have or send her for your things from your place. An I wouldn't send her alone if your worried about that. I'll message if I must."

"Um what if he is watching.. What if he sees me an knows she is here."

"It's fine actually I have been needing to go shopping most everything I have isn't going to fit much longer" Tonks says rubbing her stomach where a small bump has already started to show. "I mean I could go as someone else."

"Are you thinking magical or muggles clothes." Ginny asked excitedly hoping Tonks wouldn't mind her company. "You could look like mom until we get to muggle London then I'm sure as long as we look normal no one would recognize you."

"Actually I think muggle London may be a bit dangerous right now love." Molly interrupted. "Let's play safe you go as me an Ginny make sure you are alone in the shops an come home quick though it's safer locally than out in muggle London let's not risk it." They all agreed even Ginny who hated the idea of needing to pretend her best friend was her mother.

Tonks shifted her face an body once they were ready to leave. She even wore Molly's clothes. Ginny and Molly gave Tonks a quizzical look. Ginny chuckled a little as Tonks realizes the imbalance in skin tone from her target. Once done the matriarch Weasley looks a mix between distaste and impressed. Seeing herself must make her feel oddly self judgmental as well as stunned at the potential on the skill takes to see everything. Ginny jokes about the latter and yet it doesn't help Tonks's inability to be less clumsy.

They hurry off after a laugh through the fireplace. Yesterday apparating was strictly an emergency case other wise the risk would have been to great during pregnancy. The shops that normally busied with people were bare. The school time rush clearly not in season at the moment. Inside Madame Malkin's two people were waiting on a service an another was a person stood just behind a rack of robes. The robes looked quite expensive. The blonde hair that peaked over made Ginny itch with nervousness. Tonks grabbed her hand an though it was very much her mothers the feeling behind it was all Tonks. It calmed her as they patiently waited for both to served.

As soon as the not Narcissa blonde headed witch left Ginny got up and hovered the entrance a moment then locked the door. Flipped the open sign to lunch and went back to Tonks talking to Madame Malkin. She was trying to explain a need for a bigger robe. The woman could not see why on earth it was necessary seeing as the one she wore fit just fine. As Ginny nodded an began to express the importance of security on what she is about to watch. Tonks became Tonks again and the witch began to understand.

"I'm expecting an though right now I might not need resizing I don't want to wait. We can do a few things for now an a few for later on when I'm larger." She didn't fit and sell just robes but that was her specialty. The colors and designs were certainly fantastic yet not something either witch needed. They paid for standard type robes and even a winter robe for later in the year. They made sure to have a few weeks worth of clothes as well. As Ginny knows her family would never have this amount of money she made sure to have Madame Malkin shrink the clothes and they would 'finite' the spell once home.

"You sure do make a lot as an Auror don't you" her mother would have 'tisk ' at her but she just was curious.

"Oh! I mean perhaps a little due to the jobs I get tasked but truthfully my mother has helped me so much in the past to keep more of my money to the side just in case."

"Can you tell me about some of the stuff you have to do?"

"Asking for Harry's sake. He's really a great kid an has strong potential he'll be safe."

"I guess but I just wanna know how it is for you. He would never be going undercover as someone else like you." There was so much difference in her tone that Tonks paused with thought before answering. The young Weasley had a tough few years of being pushed and pulled by the potter boy she realized.

"It's easy getting in by look but just like us the enemy is suspicious so I have to know specifics if I don't it can be very dangerous." At widened eyes Tonks added. "Thankful I have a really good team working with me. They keep me informed an we all look out for each other." Ginny eased at this but not much. She wasn't worried for Harry's future career but Tonks. Right now she wasn't going to be working in that sort of things but in the months after her pregnancy being over she would an that terrified Ginny.

'Well you're amazing at making people like you.' Ginny thought but instead said "Harry has a hard time trusting anyone outside of Hermione and Ron. I mean he can't even believe my family or I can be safe."

"It is a bit much to say you can't be safe but I'm sure he is just thinking of losing you because he was close to you." Tonks personally knew what this felt like but she couldn't say she regretted trying to continue pursuing a man who was sure he was dangerous. "He will see he is missing out on the beautiful person in the world and strong at that. Besides more than likely he won't end up with a team team. He'll complete raids or captures with a few people or work on his own until he needs to call for back up."

It didn't make it any better thinking that Harry would never learn to trust others but it was sweet of Tonks to say she was strong and beautiful and would be a great loss. But she nodded along imagining her new mantra for her tough days. 'You are beautiful and strong and will be missed.' But again all she could think was what if she was tired of waiting. She had spent all of her school years thus far waiting and finally she got his affections only for his mission to pull him away. A year of him on the run was a long time to wonder if he would miss her.

"That's if i'm still waiting when he figures that out." She mumble not entirely believing she had managed to process this kind of thought let alone say it out loud.

"What do you mean. Isn't he the same boy you always loved. Even when you were dating those other boys you were saving your heart for him?" Tonks asked looking up to check the shop was still locked and the Madame was still working on her requests.

"Well that's exactly why I'm not sure I want to keep waiting. You can't tell me he didn't know I liked him, even loved, but he took forever to even think about me the same way. At least you both knew you had feelings for each other not just one sided ones. How can I keep waiting for someone who keeps putting me last. Besides I think him an Ron May end up fighting over Hermione if they are traveling all together. They have always been closer than him an I."

"Shush. That's rubbish talk. He cares for you but if you truly feel over waiting then I'm sure you're going to find your person. Everything happens for a reason." Tonks was not focused on the man she loved as she said this but she still knew it to be true. When love came to her again she knew they would be someone who'd love her an her child. Ginny was about to speak when Madame Malkin come back with a pile of Tonks's requested items. They sat before them and was shrunk down and place at the bottom of a bag that were covered with Ginny's school robes.

They lefts and made a trip to a few shops for more school supplies and particularly the joke shops knowing that if they were being watched molly Weasley would never give up a visit to her sons. They would probably notice it was her but for appearances sake they went and would enjoy the shop for just long enough. Sure enough the twins popped out as soon as they walked in.

"Hey gin! Mum! you didn't tell us you would be visiting today-"

"We would have sent the naked Veela away before you came."

"Ah- you two!" She swatted at them well aware of the joke but Molly would have been flustered by this comment which is why the boys did it."

"Blimey mum you working out?" Fred rubbed his arm still feeling a sting. Causing Ginny to laugh with Fred. George's eyebrows shot up as he thought something.

"Mums just been shopping today cause someone obviously needs new stuff. " Obviously Tonks was glad he hadn't blown her cover. She knew Fred would follow shortly after.

"Yes Ginny needed a resized robe for school. Thought we would pop in of course," They spent half an hour there after the boys left the subject be. She would have to thank them later an praise them for there wits.

They floo off from there to home again. Realizing they had taken much longer than the matriarch of the family was probably expecting they remorsefully hurried over to her. Allowing Molly to fawn over her only daughter glad to see her safe return. There was light banter about a day in Molly's shoes but it was all behind them till dinner time and the twins arrived home. They waited for Arthur and this was what Tonks assumed this family would be doing every day till the end of the war. She couldn't help feel a fleeting worry for the father of her child but given her circumstances she had to let it pass.

No matter the lightness of conversation there was an endless amount of tension that everyone knew surrounded the missing members of the family. Any mention of work had Molly biting her nails. Mentions of Ronald, Hermione, and Harry left her in tears and no one could blame her she had grown to love the former as her own.

"By the way boys thanks for not blowing my cover at the shop today. I knew if molly was there with Ginny she would visit you two so I wanted to play the part well enough." Tonks said changing the subject. "I wish you two would get into my field you know how useful your wits would be."

"Yeah but then mum would never let us leave without breaking a rib or two to hug us an make sure we are safe." It was true but molly scowled not liking being made fun of.

"It shows I love you!"

"We know mum." They say and Tonks feels the familiar closeness. She wishes she could see her own mother but she hasn't even had time to tell her what happened.

"Damn!" Tonks jumped up realizing this. "Molly may I use your fireplace. I forgot to check in on mother and tell her what's happened." They give her full approval but only if one of them tried it first and made sure she wouldn't get caught. She bit her nails waiting for Fred's head to come back from inside the ashes. Feeling foolish because she had forgotten. After 5 minutes roughly he pulled himself back. He confirmed she was safe and herself as far as he could tell.

She took her time talking to her mother and father. They were certain they were going to need to go into hiding soon. Muggle towns near theirs was getting raids daily. Tonks hated to admit it but completely agreed. There was no better time to hide than now. She took as long as she could talking to them and making plans to get together again for sure meet up after the war and send signs of safety from time to time if they could.

Ending the fire call and coming back fully to the Weasley's Tonks began crying. No one could console her even Ginny whom just held her with her mother found the shaking shoulders deeply moving. She couldn't say for a while what happened but eventually she explained her mother's fears and said she wouldn't be able to get in touch with them for a while. Her mother an father where not safe and she felt torn she should be there to protect them but she was here pregnant and hiding as well. But she was safe. She knew they couldn't join her here nor could they remain anywhere open to raids everyday. They were going to leave the country just like Hermione made her parents.

Ginny offered to take her up to bed if her mother could make tea an a calming drought. Ever the motherly type she had a calming drought already made and the tea took almost no time at all. She was the type of mom that prepared everything if she could. By the time Ginny made sure Tonks had climbed into a bath and was comfortable her mom joined her outside the bathroom door.

"You think she's calmed a little? It can't be good for the baby if she is upset much longer." Her mother says and it's very true she can't imagine the baby dealing with all the stress from the past couple days very well. She urgently left her mother an took the drinks in the bathroom.

"Here have some tea and a calming drought." Tonks is completely covered in bubbles so she's not seeing anything but she can tell where Tonks's legs are pulled up to her chest. "Lay back an rest. You're going to be okay and so are your parents. Your mom is very skilled and her husband isn't afraid of the magical world even with all the bad things going on. I'm sure they will be safe."

Rather than steering away from the topic Ginny try's to reason a logical outcome. Tonks preferred this rather than knowing her problems make things awkward. It actually made her think about it a little different and she had to to agree her mother was skilled. Her father was not fearful of the magical world so of course they had to be okay. Realizing this made her calmer but took the drought and tea none the less.

Instantly tense shoulders dropped under the water. Lifted legs sank and Tonks groaned as she allowed the hot water soothe her muscles. With nothing keeping her there Ginny grabbed the bottles and turned to leave. A soaked hand grabbed hers causing her to look back and find sad eyes and raised torso from the water line.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me. The nightmare, the talk earlier, and my panic attack." It shouldn't be her but it had to be Remus wasn't around and no one else seemed to know Tonks well of enough to see what is going on. If Tonks lost her will to live again surely something worse than her ability would be lost.

"Of course. I'll always be here for you just worry about you and your baby an I'll worry about everything else." Returning to school wasn't as important if Severus was named headmaster. Was it even going to be safe if that means Voldemort had power over the school. She gave Tonks a smile before slipping away. Her mother had not waited and was probably downstairs. Dinner wasn't for a few hours so she take to her room and laid down, closed her eyes and listened to the noises echoing through the house. Listening didn't prevent the surprise of a nock on her door.

"Tonks?" She asked puzzled as she answers the door.

"Can I share your room instead. Perhaps sleeping next to someone might help keep the nightmares away."

"Sure I mean of course whatever helps let me just clean up and make the bed a bit bigger I think will be better. I hear I'm big on hugging mid sleep." She blushes at the admission but figure she better get it out now before it makes Tonks uncomfortable.

"Is that all I think I'll live. Better than slapping or Remus runs like a dog and kicks in his sleep." The mention of it make them both laugh and neither of them gave a second thought to the subject of the humor.

"Definitely better than that. Hermione didn't mind just told me in case it bothered me which it never did just made me feel awkward if I did it to someone who didn't know."

"Oh hugged a lot of people in your sleep have you?"

"No!" This makes red color begin taking the Weasley signature route at her ears. Flustered Ginny turns away. "Just Hermione and once I had to share a room with fluer and Gabrielle before the wedding. Fluer said we could share a bed so her sister could have her own bed."

"Really!" Teasing excitement radiates off Tonks which made taking the teasing easier. As they began fixing the room up they were called down for dinner. It was not served yet as Arthur was not home yet. Suddenly the clock stuck a different status of heading home and home before springing back to the mortal peril it often sat on.

"Molllly!" It was Arthur. Everyone scurried into the living room. "There is gonna be a search. Kingsley's given me a 5 minute head start. Anything related to Dumbledore need to be gone. I doubt we have much if any but we need to hurry and the ghoul we have to use him or hide him and lie till they come to look for Ron." He's frantic but we all being searching not bothering to waste a moment given to us.

"I can be Ron give you a few more weeks till they need to see he is sick. I'll easy the idea of catching something in too. Plus I can't have anyone know I'm here yet."

"True true.. Yes but Ginny you an her go situate that and hid the ghoul please." It's no easy task to shoo the ghoul promising he can return when they tell him so. Tonks first attempt is close but she changes his eyes to look more tired and his skin more sickly but no boils it's best if they think he is only in the contracting of sickness stage not much worse,

For Ginny's part she handles seeing her best friend as her brother. Something she probably never wanted her to be. The face she gives only makes Tonks feel she has made her begin worrying about her brother and offers her sympathy in her own voice. Laughter escapes her serious lips.

"Please never do that again its too strange" without hearing others arrive the knock at the door startles them. Tonks modifies her voice nothing a little shift in vocal cords cant do as close as she can to the boys as possible she emerges from his closet with his night gown on. Ginny has to admit if she didn't know different she might just believe this was her brother. Another knock. "Geez hold your horses im coming. No Ron you stay in bed."

As she opens the door she reveals some ministry goons ministry obviously working for Voldemort. Tonks / Ron sits at he edge of the bed one leg on and one hanging. She groans flopping her hands down like a winning little boy. Ron did always whine when he was sick.

"Don't tell me what to do I'm older than you."

"Well to bad you look dreadful. Mother said..now shut it." She looks back at the men. "Forget him he's got no manners when he starts getting sick. What's going on?"

"Ginny these men are hear to inspect things. Don't worry darling nobody has anything to hide here."

"Why are there women's clothes in the boys closet?" One asks.

"Uh must have been Fleur's from the wedding." Tonks says embarrassed on the bed as four faces look at Rons form for answers. "She was sharing this room with her sister an I was in Charlie's."

The men shrug and move on around the room shuffling things and opening drawers. Nothing was to be found in Ron's room because he wasn't the brains or the brawn in the group he was the best friend that would clumsily join in anything you did because he as good at finding himself in that situation. He was to good of a person to let his friends do something without support.

"The rest" the creepier man of the two said stepping out of the room. He meant for them to be shown the rest of the rooms. Nothing else from them was heard as they went upstairs. Ginny sat next to Tonks in silence waiting for muffled feet from outside the closed door to head downstairs again.

"Never doing that again it is so hard doing your brother. He has that weird red ear thing he does an I had to remember to do that."

"Lalala don't say that! I don't want to think of you having a hard time doing my brother..ugh anyways thank you for being here and doing that to give us more time before. We have to say he is sick for school." Happy to see Tonks face again she goes to get her clothes . "Great cover you really are good at blending in. I gotta admit I don't like it as much when you're my family though. You are much better company."

"Aw im just glad you guys aren't tired of me already I really have no problem helping while I still can. Eventually I'll have to be hidden if that happens because im not sure how long I can stay in control."

As if being told the small mistakes are a huge deal Ginny huffs an "as if" reassuringly then gives her the room to get dressed. Arthur is just outside the door gives his sweet daughter a smile and tells her she did great. He asks her how Tonks is feeling having to morph as well as how she's been feeling with the stress on the baby. Obviously he was told about the situation from earlier.

Shrugging the tells him she's alight just needs time process everything still. Not wanting to break Tonks's trust by any means she keeps it reasonable and short. Not to say she wouldn't be fine because Ginny was sure she would do anything to help her. Tonks came out dressed in her own clothes freshly gotten today and wearing a huge grin.

"Mm dinner smells amazing." They head to the kitchen where the boys are giving Molly a hand knowing she was high in stress at the moment. "Thanks for dinner again' still not use to relying on help."

"Oh sweetie there is no need sit and did splendid I hear as Ronald." Just like her own mother she wont hear anything of it.

"Well as best as I could, really couldn't figure out his foot size from memory and her ears get red at the tip when he is embarrassed not something I'm use to make happen." With that they begin eating and Tonks finds herself much more at ease this night thanks to Ginny being there for her. Once done with dinner everyone is ready to end the stressful day a cup of tea to end the night but everyone goes their own way. The twin go in their room where work can be heard Molly and Arthur have their tea by the fire while Tonks and Ginny have theirs in Ginny's room.

"I feel we abandoned a lot of our conversations today." Tonks says hoping to open some dropped ones back up.

"I simply didn't want to weigh you down with my discontentment while you have a ton of problems on your mind."

"All and any mine or yours should be openly talked about if you don't mind. It's just I feel much more able to talk to you than your parents or siblings. Id like you to feel free too if you need."

"Oh" from the corner of her eye Tonks sees Ginny clothes come off and what appears to be an old soft gown if thrown on. "You can go first though. Mine isn't important. What's on your mind is it work or the baby?"

"No the baby is fine and right now is never going to be the best time for me to work at the ministry. If the bad guys can use me or others like me more bad than good will be done. Being pregnant is the best thing I can be right now I have something else to focus on. Remus is lost to me right now and oddly I have been waiting for him to leave me again and again I just never expected it t be like this." It felt so good to admit her fear ever since the last meltdown from Remus leaving her and her cousins death she had been mentally preparing for this. Health ways to carry the pain. Last time almost cost her her life and job.

"You are definitely more self aware this go around. Truth is its not just about him and you now. You have your boy."

"Yes and I'll love him no matter what Remus was afraid of."

"What do you mean?" Sitting in be facing Tonks she watching her friend laying back with her thoughts whirling around.

"He was afraid of passing it on, his lycanthropy, it was impossible we were told its never happened with couples like us. I don't think he ever believed it. My baby boy will never know what his father came to if he is lost to this darkness. He will only know his father as he was. And I will learn to live for the sake of our child." Setting the tea down Tonks bit lip. "I just wanted to hear more about you and Harry."

"Harry?" Ginny coughed. "Um well I mean nothing is going on just was pretty sure we aren't going to get together again I mean will be so glad when this is all over and he is safe but I just want to find someone that sees me everyday not just when things are settling down or getting crazy. He kissed me before he left but told me we still couldn't be a thing. I Want someone who wont back out as soon as some chaos starts."

"Wow he did actually do that. I heard at the wedding some talk but thought he wasn't one to lead a girl on like that. If you were my girlfriend.. Well I wouldn't do that." It sounded like she wanted to say something else but she stopped.

"Can't say that! I'm sure you have been in love with Remus since you were born."

"Hey! That's not true I'll have you know I was with a few girl back in school before I matured and got focused on being a dark wizard hunter. I never left any of them unsatisfied." Tonk said this without even a hint of color in her cheeks but Ginny couldn't hold looking in her eyes without a blush creeping up. "I shouldn't tease you like that I sorry. You probably are grossed out by a pregnant whale flirting. We can blame the hormones."

"Don't say that. You're really pretty I'm not grossed out and if it was hormones that's fine but if not I'd be fine with you flirting pregnant or not." It was true Ginny had always found Tonks beautiful and no matter what Tonks could get anyone she wanted. Tonks deserves better than Remus but if that's who wanted Ginny would help her live without him until this war ended or he was fixed. Tonks looked at Ginny for a few minutes before she laid back and rolling to her side without another word. "I know you're not sure what your feeling if its hormones or not. I'll leave it. You already have one love and problem I dont want to add another. Goodnight." Climbing in the double bed and silencing the room off just in case Ginny lay back looking at the ceiling trying to ignore that fraction of a minute she felt her heart raced and melted at the way Tonks spoke to her.

"Goodnight." Tonks said back biting her lip at the feeling of Ginny's warmth so close to her. She knew it was to soon to be over Remus but being around Ginny now made her feel just like every other time she had ever been near her. She felt happy and warm inside.

As they fell asleep it was natural that they shifted in the night. When they curled up together neither woke to move apart or object and when Tonks woke she felt to comfortable to move. The sweet smell of lilac sweeps over her, the shampoo Ginny uses, she mentally notes. Even knowing this thought has crossed her mind she unable to remove herself from the slender arms holding her.

The closeness of Ginny's breath against her is the one thing that pushes her over the edge. As she just told her last night she deserves better than to be lead on. Feeling a burning guilt in her gut she climbs free of her. She had no idea if what she felt was a real feeling or if she was feeling it due to how close they are and her pregnancy.

Once up she smells breakfast and decides to head down. As she comes in Molly makes a fuss about her being up so early. Brushing her off she offers to help. No one is up yet and Molly being alone with her make her throat tight with nerves. All of a sudden she's asking the one thing Tonks wasn't sure she was ready to think about.

"Dear what have you thought of about your marriage. What happens now?" Tears welled up startling Molly. She shushed her as she held her head in her chest. Having already done the wedding she was bound to a man she was quickly growing new feelings for. Once she longed for his love and affection but now she didn't want either.

"I have thought I could see this through and stay with him but each day...that goes by I feel less bound to stay this time." She wanted to say 'I spend near Ginny' but she fights the words from rolling off her tongue. "Giles can file the right papers I'll owl him ask him to file my request and charges asking to be unmarried and have sole custody as a precaution. I'm sorry about the outburst I hadn't imagined the words out loud would make me feel more sure of what I feel."

"Not at all dear you have every right. How dare he treat you like this after you several times over loved him when he doesn't deserve it. You eat then go write to Giles."

"Thank you Molly." As she ate she wondered if it would be to late to make up for her abandoning Ginny in bed. When she finishes she offers to take breakfast to Ginny. "Shes been so much help for me if you dont mind me using your cooking to thank her."

"Sure thing you're are so sweet." Back in the room with a small levitation spell she easing Ginny on her back. The tray sits on her lap. Mere moments later beautiful emerald eyes flutter open.

"Hi. I wasn't ready to admit out loud that my feelings are changing. I felt more guilt over leading you on than I did about knowing I was flirting when I wanted to do the right thing and still wait for Remus. But the truth is is he doesn't have my heart anymore and you are quickly taking it." Rubbing her eyes Ginny looks taken aback but then she starts grinning.

"Really!" She so happy compared to how she went to sleep she wonders if its just a dream.

"There are some things I need to do before I can say anything more you understand? I'm married and with a child. Only thing I can do is not burden you with those."

"Alright but just so we are clear your child is not going to burden me. If we every did anything I would never try to keep you from your child I would help you still unburdened. However if you are done with your marriage I will be patient and let you deal with that as you need to." Ginny softly smiles and thoughtfully continues. "This is so surreal I miss Harry and I know I still care for him buts not the same as it was. I didn't know feelings like this could become something from nothing. I mean you never liked me like this before neither did I but I can tell everything that didn't before does now. Like the time you stayed for dinner the year the order started up."

"Oh my gosh yes that just thinking about it I get this feeling I never noticed before. Was it always so warm and happy with you?" She giggles as Tonks runs her hand over Ginny's hand. Taking it in hers as realizes she isn't alone in this change. "Ahem… but I of course will need the time it might take to file the right papers and adjust things. It's what's right and fair to you."

"I'll be in school again soon. What if something happens while im gone?"

"No nothing will happen dear we are all going to be as safe as we can be. Act normal and he wont suspect a thing. We cant afford to get on his bad list while you are in the school." Its not normal if you have to pretend to be supporters of the bad guys when you really want to hex them all finish the war now. Even if Harry has a big grand mission or whatever. She didn't want to feel so torn about going back to school as she always liked going but she wanted to be here helping.

"Fine I'll behave in school and you will stay safe wit my parents you all will stay safe." She whispers as Tonks holds her head close to her for comfort.

"Now eat before you mother thinks I let your food get cold for a long love confession." Tonks jokes as she kisses her head and walks over to Ginny's owl. Needing to get that letter sent out. She scratches out a formal request to Giles and sends it out expecting he will take care of her needs and only contact her if he needed something official from her. When the owl is sent she notices Ginny is done eating and watching her.

"You really had an epiphany this morning about this didn't you?"

"Yeah I wasn't sure about how real my feelings were until your mother asked about the marriage and it just clicked." Ginny slides the tray beside her and gets up. She pads over to Tonks. They stand their unmoving for a minute. Fiery strands of hair sits scattered but the more Tonks looks at them they start to resemble the raising sun on this new and changing day. As she ran her fingers through it to smooth it Ginny leans into her touch.

The next moment is broken by a knock at the door. They jump apart as Arthur peeks his head in. He finds them near the owl perch. He opens his mouth out of obvious excitement than closes it as he enters the room only to try once more when he is closer.

"Molly says you sending out a request to divorce and keep full custody I'm sorry you have to deal with that. I came up to ask Ginny if would be a dear and help me with my new invention. Its silly though."

" it's okay dad what is it this time though."

"Its a dyenator...color.. I haven't a good name it's to dye our hair like muggles do. Permanently I hear."

"Why not I try it then if it doesn't work then I'll just fix my hair myself." Tonks offers.

"Ah ha marvelous thinking. Come down when you're ready." Leaving without looking back Tonks quirks an eyebrow at Ginny before they laugh together but head out of the room and down to Arthur's shop regardless how odd his habit was Tonks understood what he was trying to do as she was raised with muggle things around. Kids use to ask her about her hair so she had to learn to say she like to dye her hair. She simply had to practice no letting it change in her early school years before Hogwarts.

He was just trying to make a machine to it do and as she walked in to his workshop she could see a few strange equipment here and there but she knew what most everything did. She was not going to ruin his fun though no matter how strange his creations got. Practically everything he was curious about had no interesting uses so if he made few peculiar things who cared as they would be more interesting than what they were actually used for.

The machine he lead them to looked like it might chop her head off but she trusted Arthur that it would only dye her hair. As he started it up she saw Ginny bit her nails. A little flat paddle like tool lifted a section of hair slapped a dye solution on can a second similar tool did another layer when those began lifting to spin the third layer an bit a dye was slapped on the bottom sides and then she spun for an new section of hair.

She wasn't the only one impressed most witches or wizards didn't need this sort of thing but the machine would allow a long term color so that magic wouldn't be so wasted on a temporary look. It was actually cool but she could imagine he wouldn't get many people that understood it. Of course she let the dye sit and washed it out a plum purple replaced her old color. It would take a little bit of time but her ability would adjust to the dye and she could change it if she wanted as that was how her mother an father tried to hid the ability but it didn't work.

"Wow that looks great I am impressed dad it looks so cool. Much better than a old flying car."

"Oi!"

"Watcher Ginny." She grins at the pair. She thought she might keep the color for a little while. As Arthur let them go he was beaming at his invention.

"So you are keeping this color then?" Ginny asks as they went into the family room where many favorite games of each of her brothers could be found. They sat in arm chairs as she explained how her metamorphosis ability worked on something like this. There was no rush to seek privacy in Ginny's room as they talked. Their seething facing each other as they talked and how interested they looked didn't go unnoticed by Molly or Arthur when his wife quietly pointed it out from the dinning room. If her daughter wasn't about to go back to school she might find it a little worrying but also she tried to remind herself that her daughter was a wonderful, strong , and independent woman who deserved the best even if that wasn't Harry Potter.

* * *

**Reviews please. Tell me if you like where this is going.**

**I was thinking think this had a lot of potential so I hope you all like this**


End file.
